snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Calista Elwood
Calista Rose Elwood (born 21 January 2047) served as the Professor for Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2077-83, eventually becoming Ravenclaw's Head of House in 2081-83. Calista was the only child born to Jack and Marilyn Elwood in the new year of 2047 in their hometown of Albany in upstate New York. Her father was a wizard who had chosen to work in a Muggle law firm and her mother was a muggle who fell in love with her husband after a small claims dispute with a former roommate of her’s, he was her lawyer during the case. Young Callie grew up smothered in her parents’ love and always seemed to get what she wanted. From a young age she was spoiled and when her magical abilities and schooling became a big part of her new and exciting life that special treatment didn’t fade. She attended Salem Magical Institute in Massachusetts where she soon began to excel in the wizarding classes and spell she had so yearned to be taught by her father. Her schooling was typical of a young witch surrounded by hundreds of her peers; her first love happened during her 5th term and ended in the fall of her sixth. She made great friends and vacationed with them throughout Europe one summer. She began to find her interests in the odd and less travelled parts of magic like Runes, Astronomy and her new favorite, Divination. But just as things were starting to blossom perfectly tragedy struck in the summer of 2061, before her seventh year—her parents had been killed suddenly in a deadly car crash. Calista spent the majority of her summer and the beginning of her last school term depressed and worried what would happen to her now that she was all alone. Education was her only way out. Pulling herself together, Callie worked as hard as she could in her classes at Salem and then after graduation used the money that her parents had left her for her tuition to Wizarding University in Edinburgh, Scotland. She had opted out of the one in the US because she wanted to leave the country and bad memories for a new start abroad. When she arrived she threw herself into her studies and continued to pursue her path in Divination studies. Although she had payed for her schooling, her money had been all spent up on that very thing. Young Callie began to use her Divination skills upon paying customers in the streets of Edinburgh. One of her favorite customers happened to be a young photographer, a mister Indigo Bunbury. After their fling and upon graduation she applied to the Department of Mysteries at the British Ministry of Magic and gladly took up the role of Unspeakable in the Hall of Prophesies. While at the Ministry, things started off good. Calista was actually creating prophesies as well as helping to store them. Her bosses really valued her but soon those occasions became far and in between. Once Calista stopped having the ability to produce prophesies she became disgruntled and wanted to explore other paths of Divination. She wasn’t doing what she loved anymore just patrolling the Hall and checking up on the persons involved with other peoples’ prophesies. Leaving the Ministry in 2076 had seemed like a good idea when she thought of it, she would just go out and build her own future like her father had, but it turned out that the Divination business wasn’t really a booming one. Calista soon resorted to having to buy a cart and sell tarot card and crystal ball readings to Muggles and the occasional witch or wizard just to get by. She would swindle and lie to them if things didn’t come to her in order to make sessions last longer resulting in higher pay. After spending the next year of her life travelling throughout London and other outlying towns, Calista has been offered an exciting new stable career—teaching Divination at a magical school, Hogwarts. Her cart is packed, her books and crystal balls are ready, the parrot she received as a companion was in his cage, and she’s hiked up her many skirts in order to head to her new home. Once at Hogwarts she quickly made friends with the first person she met, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Medea Romanos . The two have spent much of their time together over the years and have easily become best friends. She made friends with others on the staff including William Williamson (the CoMC Professor her first term on Staff) Josephina Hadley, Erin James, Alistaire Firth (RIP), Isabelle Magnus, Abraham Botros, and Airey Flamsteed. The terms she has taught at the magical school so far have gone well, depsite a mysterious locket turning up in one of her lessons that had belonged to a time-stealing witch, a term where students were frozen in her lesson and all over the Castle, and one where she and the Headmistress contacted the spirit that had been ransacking the school. On top of all that Calista has had to deal with odd feelings that developed for a friend. In usual fashion for her, she took what she wanted and kissed Airey Flamsteed, the Astronomy Professor, during the Fundraising event in Hogsmeade but that was just the beginning of the awkwardness. The two have still not cleared up exactly what is going on but Calista is determined to save the friendship and possibly move it along to more. The Divination Professor has continued to work hard as a teacher of young witches and wizards and this term was promoted by Headmistress Truebridge to Ravenclaw Head of House, a significant gesture since Callie had already begun to build a relationship with the House. Category:Characters Category:Salem Alumni Category:Class of 2065 Category:Divination Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Head of House Category:Seer